It's good to want
by cherline
Summary: [The Devil Wears Prada] You can't always get what you want, but if you try sometimes you might find you get what you need. MirandaXAndy Oneshot! Complete!


It's not easy to get what you want. Andy knew that now after working almost a year for Miranda Priestly.There wasn't a thing that she wouldn't do just to keep Miranda happy, or at least content. The impossible WAS possible when Miranda asked for it. That's why Andy took the habit of sitting on Miranda's desk with her legs sprawled over it, giving the older woman full access. Miranda never touched Andy other than to fuck her, thoroughly fuck her. It isn't about emotion, there is no tenderness. Miranda is not the affectionate type and she refuses to kiss or do anything that implies anything other than just sex. No, Miranda hadn't kissed Andy, to personal she supposed. At times, when Andy is lying in bed, her mind strays to how this all began. 

"Andrea?" Andy rounded her desk and turned the corner.

"Yes, Miranda?" After observing Andy for a few seconds, Miranda tossed a gray tweed jacket with black embroidery, a black turtle neck, and black skinny leg jeans. Andy took a good look at it all and came to the conclusion that the jacket alone must be around five thousand seeing as it's a Chanel item.

"Try it on, you're about the same size as my niece." Andy cleared her throat.

"Miranda, I-I-I can't." Andy blushed as Miranda's confusion became evident.

"Of course you can." Miranda was getting snappy; and impatient, Andy noticed Miranda's hands on her hips. The younger woman urged herself not to rake her eyes over her bosses body.

"I, uh... forgot to take care of the laundry last night." The brunette was now shifting uncomfortably in her wine colored Marc Jacobs top, black soft leather Burberry skirt, and black Manolo Blahnik thigh high boots. Miranda looked utterly bewildered, but when the penny drops, it could have been a platter. Her eyes went wide as they traveled to the juncture of Andy's legs.

"Emily?" The red head in question took no time to hesitate. She popped around the corner, giving Andy the suspicion that she was lurking nearer than usual.

"Yes, Miranda." She said it with such confidence that made the brunette envy her. Tearing her eyes away from Andy, Miranda pursed her lips at the red head.

"I need you to bring me a pair of size five" Miranda glanced at Andy once more."Panties. The charcoal and teal from the September issue. Bring me the matching bra as well." Emily looked completely confused.

"Alright, what size?" Andy winced, Emily knew better than to ask questions.

"Must I do it myself then?" Miranda's tone was icy and Emily looked horrified.

"34 B" Andy whispered and Emily set off looking highly pissed off. Glancing at Miranda told Andy she was staring at her again.

"You're probably wondering why I asked for the bra as well." Andy nodded, but Miranda said no more. It took nearly five minutes for Emily to return with the lingerie. The red head handed them to Miranda and headed out the door. Just before she got out of ear's reach, the older woman muttered a 'Thank you' causing Emily to turn back in shock. "Lock the doors." Such a demanding little thing isn't she? Andy couldn't help, but smile to herself as she rushed through the task and set the clothes in her hand down. Andy watched as Miranda's hips swayed while walking towards her with the lingerie in one hand. A smirk played on Miranda's lips as she held out the delicates for Andy. "Glacial pace, Andrea." She reminded Andy of how impatient she is. Andy took the lingerie from Miranda and looked around nervously. "I have no time for modesty." Her voice was unexpectedly soft. With a boost of 'it's now or never', Andy slipped out of her Blahniks, pulled on the underwear under her skirt, and yanked upward on her top. Miranda stood there playing a single finger on her lips and staring; She's been doing that a lot lately, Andy decided. Turning around so her back was toward Miranda, Andy reached around to unclasp and shrugged off her bra. She slipped into the charcoal colored one when Miranda halted her hands and took over the clasps. Andy shivered at the contact of the back of Miranda's fingers. "Drop the skirt, Ahndreya." Andy shivered once more as she reached around and undid her skirt, letting it fall to the ground. She stepped out of it as Miranda took in Andy's form. The brunette felt the older woman's stare burn into her and itched to silence the ache at the apex of her thighs. "You may keep those. They suit you." Miranda reached over and brushed her finger tips over Andy's thigh while trying to get a hold of the hem of her thigh highs. "They look great with these." The older woman flicked her wrist, effectively snapping the material on the fleshy area. Andy was to shocked to respond verbally, but her body allowed her flesh to harden and press against the fabric of her brand new bra. Miranda reached over to retrieve the outfit that she wanted Andy to try on. With her eyes glued to the older woman's figure, Andy had to admit she was thoroughly aroused now and she was aware Miranda could tell. The silver haired woman pressed the clothes to Andy's chest while walking past her. "Cover up that pretty little ass of yours, Andrea." Her voice was just above a whisper. Andy blushed furiously as she worked into the clothes. Once she was fully dressed, she noticed Miranda was sitting in her office chair, wearing a smirk with flushed cheeks, and caressing her clavicle. Suddenly getting a surge of confidence, Andy sashayed over to her and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well?" Miranda beckoned Andy to her with just the power of an index finger and reached up to unfasten the younger woman's pants.

"It's alright for my niece, but for you..." Tugging the pants down by the pant legs, Miranda smirked. "You have to many clothes on." Andy's pants were around her knees when Miranda stood up causing the brunette to topple onto the desk. Andy worried her bottom lip and pushed her pants down and off. Miranda slipped her hand into the charcoal lace and curled a finger into Andy's wetness. Rocking her hips back to allow Miranda easier access, Andy felt soft finger tips circling her clit and began rolling and grinding her hips. Andy moaned several times and was rewarded with a tight pinch by well manicured fingers. Miranda entered a single finger, and, in response, Andy wrapped her legs around Miranda's hips to press the older woman further in to her. Miranda entered a second finger enter and watched as the younger woman bit back a whimper. Andy heard the familiar slurp of her wetness against the older woman's digits and wondered if anyone else could hear it.

"Oh... God...Oh, Miranda!" Andy gasped as the third finger entered her. The feeling of Andy grinding against her thigh and the sound of her name caused Miranda to go slightly insane. She entangled a fist into Andy's hair, tugged hard enough for the young woman's neck to arch, and pressed her thumb against the erect bud above her busy fingers.

"Don't say my name." Miranda's breath was hot and damp against Andy's throat. The sensation drove the young woman closer and closer to her desired orgasm. "Come for me, Andrea." Once again Miranda's tone was barely audible. She entered another digit and twisted them as they slid in and out. Andy had to bite down on her tongue to keep herself from crying out from the sting and new wave of endorphins.

"Don't say my name." Andy mimicked through gritted teeth. Miranda chuckled while pausing to crook her fingers against a different bundle of nerves. "Ungha." Miranda stroked and circled Andy's clit and Grafenberg spot until she felt the familiar spasms begin. "Nnnmmmph." Andy's hips stilled as the orgasm took over her entire body. "Oh, God." Andy panted and tried to compose herself. Miranda disentangled herself from Andy and sashayed away to her private restroom, leaving Andy to remove the clothes that weren't hers and get dressed on very shaky legs. She was buttoning up her last button when Miranda emerged completely composed other than her reddened cheeks and dilated pupils. Handing the clothes back to Miranda, Andy stared as the older woman ignored her. "Do you want me to...?" Miranda's pursed lips should have been enough for anyone to stop, but Andy didn't shy away... to much. "I want to..." Miranda raised an eyebrow.

"It's good to want." Andy's jaw hit the floor and Miranda nearly smirked. "That's all." She returned to her work. Andy knows why Miranda never lets her have her way; Miranda is scared of being that vulnerable in front of anyone else. Andy refused to admit that she cares for Miranda, therefore she has no hard feelings about this arrangement. Right? It bothers her that Miranda thinks Andy doesn't care. It doesn't strike the young brunette until one night when she's lying in bed thinking about how much she needed Miranda at that moment.

"I love her." Andy announced to no one in particular as she pushed back the covers and stood up. "I love her." She smiled to herself while slipping on her slippers. Looking down at herself she realized she was hardly impressive, but she's wasted to much time pretending to have nothing with Miranda so she was going to make every moment worth while.Grabbing her keys and purse, she headed out to Miranda's. It was only 12:45 in the morning, surely the older woman would be up working still. She quietly slipped into the house and sat her purse and keys on the nearest table.

"Miranda Priestly! Get your sexy ass out here." Andy yelled comfortably; She knew the twins were at their grandmothers for the week. Miranda stepped out of her office, clad in a white silk robe, looking furious. Andy couldn't help but to grin.

"Are you completely mental? What are you doing in my house at this hour?" Oh, yeah. She's pissed. Andy took several steps forward.

"Miranda, I want you." The older woman raised an eyebrow wearily.

"Yes, well, I want my ex husband to drop dead. It's good to want, Andrea." Andy rolled her eyes.

"Stephen is an ass and you don't understand. I want you because I need you." Miranda's expression changed. She suddenly looked defenseless. "I need you, Miranda, so much that I was willing to cut off all ties with you instead of being in that emotionless relationship. I love you." Miranda's shield was back up.

"Then come and make love too me. Caress me, kiss me, make me moan your name." Andy's face fell as she felt her heart sink into her stomach. "Is that what you thought I would say?" Miranda sounded hurt; maybe Andy did stand a chance. "Well, I have a few choice words for you: Go to he-" Miranda was cut off by the feel of Andy's lips against her own. She 'Mmmph'ed against the full lips as Andy pulled her close and into her arms. Coming to her senses, Miranda pulled away. "You're fired. You've got some brass. I can't belie-" Andy cut her off again; she didn't sound to angry anyway. Miranda didn't fight it this time; her lips were soft against Andy's. When she pulled away, there was a hint of a smile curling the corners of her mouth. Andy smiled at her.

"Good?" Miranda raised an eyebrow.

"Cocky?" Andy chuckled softly. Miranda looked deeply into Andy's eyes.

"You love me?" Andy could tell what she was thinking; she didn't want to be hurt again. Andy smiled and rested her forehead against Miranda's.

"Of course I do. How could I not?" Miranda slipped out of Andy's arms and smirked.

"That's true. I am rather..." Her eyes twinkled playfully. Miranda was playful? "Fetching." She grinned when Andy's eyes widened.

"I'll give you 'Fetching'." Andy chased Miranda up the stairs and into her bedroom. The older woman held onto her side, cradling a stitch and laughing whole heartedly. Andy couldn't tear her eyes away; she was memorized by the unfolding scene. "God! I love you!" Andy scooped her up and collapsed on to the bed.

"Andrea?" Andy grinned again, like a fool.

"And I love the way you say my name. Ahndreya..." Andy wished she would say it again.

"Maybe I love you too." Andy smirked and held out a her forefinger and thumb with just a centimeter's length between.

"Just a little?" The older woman took Andy's hand and kissed it with a tenderness Andy wasn't used to.

"I do love you." Miranda leaned in and pulled Andy's bottom lip between hers. She sucked and nibbled on it until Andy parted her lips, again allowing her full access. When they pulled apart, Andy glanced at the space behind them. She reached for the tie on Miranda's silk robe and was stopped by trembling hands.

"I'm sorry. To soon?" Miranda smirked nervously and placed a chased kiss on Andy's lips. The older woman stood up, bringing Andy with her, and began removing both their clothing slowly. When ever new flesh was revealed, Miranda paused to adorn it in kisses and caresses. With such sweetness, Miranda enveloped a pale rose colored aureole between her lips and flicked her tongue over it. She relished in the sound of Andy sighing and moaning softly in her ear when she took the other breast in to her soft palm and massaged it gently.

"Oh, God." Andy sighed when Miranda rolled the bud between her fingertips.

"Not God, Miranda." Andy smiled and brushed her fingers through Miranda's hair.

"Mmmm Miranda." Andy whispered with her lips pressed against the older woman's ear. Miranda backed Andy into the bed and laid her down gently. Looking into her eyes, Miranda whispered an 'I love you' while slipping her thigh between Andy's.

"I love you." Andy pressed her thigh upward, against Miranda and felt her jump at contact. When she moaned is when she began her pace, pulling Andy closer to her to press her thigh against her. Both women's hips were grinding as they clutched onto one another. Their bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat and their hair sticking to their faces as they rocked against each other, looking for release within the friction. Miranda came first as she held tightly onto Andy. Salty from tears and sweat, she pressed her cold lips to Andy's ear.

"Come for me, my love." Andy rocked harder against the older woman's surprisingly firm thigh; she knew she was close. When she did come, she was wrapped in Miranda. Panting and whimpering, Andy slung her arms around the older woman and bit softly down on her shoulder. "I love you." Andy smiled and kissed Miranda's neck.

"I love you, beautiful." Miranda looked into Andy's eyes and grinned.

"Let's go to sleep, princess." Andy nodded in complete agreement.

"You know how to tire a girl out." Miranda chuckled softly. Andy yawned and settled against the crook of Miranda's arm.

"Funny thing is, you're my first girl." Andy grinned sleepily and drifted off. "I love you, Ahndreya Sachs; I'm glad you had the nerve to do something about it." Miranda kissed the top of Andy's head and let pleasant thoughts take her away.


End file.
